


5-Volt's Naked Adventures by @woodykFanfiction Online

by Woody_K



Category: Warioware
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Bears, Beautiful, Body Image, Body Worship, Breasts, Car Sex, Caught, Clone Sex, Clones, Driving, Exposure, F/F, F/M, Fondling, Foot Fetish, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gang Rape, Grocery Shopping, House Cleaning, Hugs, Husbands, Kidnapping, Kissing, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Libraries, Library Sex, Lust, M/M, MILFs, Married Couple, Movie Night, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nature, Nude Beach, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Nudity, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Scene, Public Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Sauna, Sex in a Car, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Showing Off, Smile, Stripping, Threesome - F/F/F, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woody_K/pseuds/Woody_K
Summary: When she is all alone, 5-Volt decides to have a little fun by taking off all of her clothes and being completely naked. She did a lot of risky things in the nude. 5-Volt was soon joined by her husband and they walked around naked in public, had sex in public, etc.





	5-Volt's Naked Adventures by @woodykFanfiction Online

  
5-Volt's Naked Adventures by @woodyk

[Read](https://fanfiction.online/read)  
[Write](https://fanfiction.online/my-stories)  
[Collections](https://fanfiction.online/collections)  
Login

  
5-Volt's Naked Adventures  
[@woodyk](https://fanfiction.online/@woodyk)  
When she is all alone, 5-Volt decides to have a little fun by taking off all of her clothes and being completely naked. She did a lot of risky things in the nude. 5-Volt was soon joined by her husband and they walked around naked in public, had sex in public, etc.

1 year  
165K  
2  
0

[Wario Ware Inc.](https://fanfiction.online/read?fandom_included=38954)

[Explicit](https://fanfiction.online/read?rating_included=37109)

[English](https://fanfiction.online/read?language_included=37110)

[Complete](https://fanfiction.online/read?status_included=37111)

[Adventure](https://fanfiction.online/read?genre_included=37122)[Romance](https://fanfiction.online/read?genre_included=37136)

[OC](https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=37343)[Dr. Crygor](https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38955)[5-Volt](https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38970)[Jimmy T.](https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=42272)

[Sexual Content ](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=37751)[public nudity](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=42183)[public sex](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=42184)[MILF](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=42185)[female nudity](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=42193)

  
[Read](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/1)

Chapter Index

[ 1\. The Beginning 1254 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/1)  
[ 2\. The Real Beginning 1254 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/2)  
[ 3\. Out For A Streak 2884 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/3)  
[ 4\. A Risky Drive 953 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/4)  
[ 5\. Streaking Again 1549 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/5)  
[ 6\. More Streaking 2281 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/6)  
[ 7\. Busted! (Part 1) 815 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/7)  
[ 8\. Busted! (Part 2) 1633 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/8)  
[ 9\. A Perilous Ordeal (Part 1) 2805 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/9)  
[ 10\. A Perilous Ordeal (Part 2) 3472 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/10)  
[ 11\. A Perilous Ordeal (Part 3) 2274 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/11)  
[ 12\. Taking It Easy Today 1497 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/12)  
[ 13\. A Hot Shower 3701 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/13)  
[ 14\. Take Your Naked Wife To Work Day 1694 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/14)  
[ 15\. The Naked Weekend 1362 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/15)  
[ 16\. The Naked Weekend Continues 1351 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/16)  
[ 17\. The Naked Weekend Is Almost Over 2609 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/17)  
[ 18\. The Naked Weekend Is About Over 2450 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/18)  
[ 19\. Her Second Naked Week (Part 1) 1811 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/19)  
[ 20\. Her Second Naked Week (Part 2) 2065 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/20)  
[ 21\. Her Second Naked Week (Part 3) 1454 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/21)  
[ 22\. Her Second Naked Week (Part 4) 2075 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/22)  
[ 23\. Her Second Naked Week (Part 5) 2596 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/23)  
[ 24\. Birthday Surprise 1565 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/24)  
[ 25\. Birthday Gift 922 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/25)  
[ 26\. Potluck 921 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/26)  
[ 27\. Five Times Two 1097 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/27)  
[ 28\. More Challenges 1470 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/28)  
[ 29\. Even More Challenges 1308 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/29)  
[ 30\. Even Even More Challenges 2270 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/30)  
[ 31\. At The Supermarket 1326 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/31)  
[ 32\. Movie Night 1145 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/32)  
[ 33\. On The Bus 2458 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/33)  
[ 34\. In a Library (Part 1) 1843 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/34)  
[ 35\. In a Library (Part 2) 3635 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/35)  
[ 36\. Photos 1706 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/36)  
[ 37\. Dancing, Mostly Twerking 949 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/37)  
[ 38\. In a Restaurant 1060 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/38)  
[ 39\. Back to Work 1816 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/39)  
[ 40\. A Sexy Waxing 943 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/40)  
[ 41\. Streaking in a Mall 1037 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/41)  
[ 42\. Making a Video 1029 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/42)  
[ 43\. Skinny Dipping 1020 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/43)  
[ 44\. Fun With Fronk 1116 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/44)  
[ 45\. Skateboarding 1276 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/45)  
[ 46\. The Beach (Part 1) 2889 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/46)  
[ 47\. The Beach (Part 2) 2570 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/47)  
[ 48\. Working Out 1020 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/48)  
[ 49\. Five Times Three 1193 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/49)  
[ 50\. Vacation (Part 1) 1387 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/50)  
[ 51\. Vacation (Part 2) 902 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/51)  
[ 52\. Vacation (Part 3) 1318 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/52)  
[ 53\. Vacation (Part 4) 1353 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/53)  
[ 54\. Vacation (Part 5) 1148 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/54)  
[ 55\. Home Sweet Home 2200 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/55)  
[ 56\. More Public Nudity 1114 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/56)  
[ 57\. Bubble Bath 1241 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/57)  
[ 58\. The Garden of Eden 1825 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/58)  
[ 59\. Even More Public Nudity 1353 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/59)  
[ 60\. Even More Streaking 2467 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/60)  
[ 61\. Naked Shopping 1191 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/61)  
[ 62\. More Public Sex 1652 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/62)  
[ 63\. Naughty Photos 1462 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/63)  
[ 64\. Art Modeling 1478 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/64)  
[ 65\. Erotic Massage 2977 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/65)  
[ 66\. Massage Parlor 1322 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/66)  
[ 67\. Stadium Streak 1618 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/67)  
[ 68\. Nude Beach 2974 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/68)  
[ 69\. Naked Workout 1208 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/69)  
[ 70\. Gym Nudity 1483 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/70)  
[ 71\. Stadium Singing 975 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/71)  
[ 72\. Naked Driving and A Quick Stop 1118 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/72)  
[ 73\. Park and Mall Streaking 1790 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/73)  
[ 74\. Husband and Wife Swim Naked 1877 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/74)  
[ 75\. The Husband's Birthday 1132 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/75)  
[ 76\. Naked Yoga 1936 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/76)  
[ 77\. 5-Volt and Her Husband Naked at Work 2290 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/77)  
[ 78\. Romantic Streaking and Intercourse 2161 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/78)  
[ 79\. Bondage 1962 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/79)  
[ 80\. Body Doubles (Part 1) 1067 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/80)  
[ 81\. Body Doubles (Part 2) 1462 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/81)  
[ 82\. Body Doubles (Part 3) 1523 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/82)  
[ 83\. Body Doubles (Part 4) 1302 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/83)  
[ 84\. Body Doubles (Part 5) 1575 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/84)  
[ 85\. More Naked Driving 2053 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/85)  
[ 86\. Library Nudity 834 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/86)  
[ 87\. Parking Lot 1822 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/87)  
[ 88\. Even More Naked Driving 1299 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/88)  
[ 89\. Carwash 2386 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/89)  
[ 90\. Dancing Naked 982 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/90)  
[ 91\. Grassy Field of Au Naturale Nature 1321 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/91)  
[ 92\. Sauna 1185 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/92)  
[ 93\. 5-Volt & Her Husband Masturbate (Part 1) 1334 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/93)  
[ 94\. 5-Volt & Her Husband Masturbate (Part 2) 1578 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/94)  
[ 95\. TV-MA Rated Talk Show Episode 2104 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/95)  
[ 96\. Feet and Navel Fetish 1263 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/96)  
[ 97\. Breast and Butt Groping 1255 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/97)  
[ 98\. Water Park 1835 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/98)  
[ 99\. Finally Caught 1264 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/99)  
[ 100\. The Big 100 Ending 1429 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/394547/100)

[Help](https://fanfiction.online/help)  
[News](https://fanfiction.online/news)  
[Rules](https://fanfiction.online/rules)

6Lc_ROEUAAAAAE2WALbN67FKxK284OnW7jSxEBth


End file.
